


The Hyperion Citadel and the Cursed Crown

by Swan_Song



Series: The Hyperion Citadel [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Episode Rewrite: s01e01-02 Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask, Human/Monster Romance, Other, all the juno steel characters in the second citadel setting, inspector general sasha wire, peter nureyev is whatever the fuck quanyii has going, sellsword juno steel, swap au, swap between the second citadel and juno steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Song/pseuds/Swan_Song
Summary: Juno Steel is a lot of things. He's a decent cook, a terrible gambler, a former knight and a current Certified Hot Mess. So when he gets a grusome trophy in the mail... well, that's not the weirdest thing that happened to him.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Juno Steel
Series: The Hyperion Citadel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Hyperion Citadel and the Cursed Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Basically me rewriting the Murderous Mask into the Second Citadel universe. If this goes well, I WILL make it a series. I probably won't do all the Juno Steel episodes, but some chosen ones would certainly work nicely. 
> 
> And I already have a vague idea for moving the Second Citadel into Mars. 
> 
> I'm not saying Sir Caroline as a dedicated police officer seeing her chief of police (who she never really liked much) get disillusioned until he quits his job and moves to the Titan's Bloom province in the middle of nowhere to live with his doctor wife and their thief/inventor boyfriend who suffered radiation poisoning that made his skin look scaly...
> 
> But I kinda am.

The Hyperion Citadel. People from all corners of the land call it the most beautiful city in the world. A pillar of society.

The rest of us live here.

Hyperion is the kind of place artists draw in their masterpieces. A hell of a skyline, lanterns in the streets below, candles in the windows above. But here’s one thing about skylines; they only show you the outside of things. Inside… inside things can get messy.

I was thinking about that mess a lot, and about how equally messy the outside world was, the day I took the Cursed Crown case. Probably because I was looking at… a scalp. A whole scalp, just… sitting there. On my desk. Believe it or not, that wasn’t the thing that made my heart stop. No, that honour belonged to the note that came in the envelope with the scalp, on which was written, in blood,  _ “YOU’RE NEXT, JUNO STEEL” _ .

And that’s kind of a problem for me. You see, my name happened to be Juno. Whoever it was even added my old moniker, “Steel”, just for good measure. To make sure no other poor bastard named Juno gets confused. In this city that tries so hard to be perfect, in an environment that does everything it can not to be… I made cleaning messes like this my job. But most of the time… most of the time it feels like all I can do is spread the mess around.

“Mistah Steel, you got a guest, some fancy lady with an armour’s saying she needs to-” Rita, my… well, she was something between a co-worker and a friend, called out. Then she was aggressively stopped by said lady in armour.

“Juno. Chipper as ever, I see.” She said coldly, looking at me with her hand still on her sword.

“I’m sorry boss, she just-” Rita started apologising. I didn’t let her finish.

“It’s alright. It’s just… Sasha Wire.” I sighed, resisting the urge to rub my face with fingers that were covered with blood from this… anonymous scalp.

I’m sorry, Sir Sasha Wire. Inspector General, knight of the Citadel. It had been fifteen years since the last time I saw her. In the Citadel there are three kinds of people. Those who eat, those who get eaten, and those like Sasha, who managed to find a higher ground and stay as far away from here as possible. 

I had to admit, the new armour looked good on her. The obsidian brooch, symbolling her rank, was the same colour as her hair, and the metal was the same temperature as her eyes.

“What’s with the long face, Sasha? Regretting not staying away longer? Or maybe you’re just upset that you had to break your streak?” I’ll admit, it was petty. I was still bitter about the last time we met, all those years ago, as was she, probably. 

“Isn’t it possible that I could just be concerned for your safety, Juno?” She was still standing, looking down at me.

“Nope.” I stretched my arms, confident. Yes, Sasha and I were friends. But our friendship had sure seen better days before, and Sasha Wire was not someone who would do something just out of concern for me. She blinked, crossing her arms and nodding almost to herself. 

“Fair enough. Have you ever heard of the Cursed Crown of the Elder Monster Kings?” She asked, sitting down at my desk and pointedly ignoring the gruesome trophy I was sent, same as I was doing. 

“Well, I guess we’re talking about business now.” It took me a few seconds to fully register what she was saying. “Hang on, the Cursed Crown? You’ve  _ got  _ to be kidding me, Sasha. Don’t tell me the knights of the crown go after legends and ghost stories.” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.

“Well, until not so long ago, the position of Inspector General was also a legend. Forgive me for lending them some professional courtesy.” She retorted, and I honestly couldn’t believe how Sasha Wire, one of the most logical people I’ve ever met, could buy into  _ this _ .

“Fine. The Monster Crown then. Undisturbed mound not far off the walls of the Citadel is being excavated by monsters, allegedly because it’s the tomb of one of their ancient kings. The Citadel sends knights in, destroying thousands of years worth of monster history, but the monster retrieve the king’s crown, despite the carvings around saying something about  _ who caaaaaaaaares _ .” I grumbled. Call me a fool, but I can’t take this talk about curses seriously.

“We do, Juno. And you probably should, too.” Sasha’s voice was concerned. Aw, that’s sweet. Almost like she actually cares. 

“Uggggghhhhhhhhhhhh.” I groaned, still focusing on keeping my breakfast inside.

“The carvings around the crown specifically state that, quote,  _ the king has earned eternal rest _ , and that he is to be left undisturbed, or else an unfathomable power will be unleashed to seek vengeance on those who dared disturb the tomb.” She recited the information like she memorised it. Honestly, I didn’t even know how she found that information out. I knew how  _ I _ knew it, but my channels weren’t exactly… acceptable. 

“When do we get to the part with the banshee, Sasha? This one’s my favourite.” I raised an eyebrow at her.

“Take this seriously, Juno, your  _ life _ is on the line! Legend or not, it’s clear that  _ someone _ has it out for you, if they murdered a powerful monster, scalped them, and brought you  _ a letter written in blood threatening you with the same fate _ .” She clearly believed that there was a danger in that for me. I could appreciate that. When we were younger, Sasha looked out for me whenever we went out and did stupid things together. Turns out some things just never change. 

“Oh good, business was slow lately, I could use a nice, low-stakes case.” I let a small grin stretch on my face. It probably looked more like someone who’s about to have their teeth pulled out. 

Look, it’s not like I don’t believe magic exists. I’ve seen enough magic with my own eyes to know it does. But that’s just it. I’ve seen how magic works. It takes focus, it takes hard work, and it takes a lot of begging the universe to do you a favour, for even one small thing to maybe happen. knowing that, I think I had every right to doubt that a crumbling dead king could maintain any magic on anything. The universe just didn’t work that way.

“I was afraid you might say that.” She sighed, shaking her head.

“Say what?”

“Case.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Not everyone looks at a death threat and sees a job opportunity, Juno. The crown is also willing to offer you protection.” I rolled my eyes.

“I’ll pass. I’m guessing your  _ protection _ looks like a new name and a basement in some remote village a million miles from nowhere.” Sasha took a deep breath. I could see I was getting on her nerves. Well, tough luck. I was getting on my own nerves 24/7, and I didn’t even get to get away from me. 

“Well, regardless, it’s fortunate that you’re willing to take this case. We thought it might be a… conflict of interests, having you on this, but… well, let’s just say that our regular intel made it pretty clear that it’s either you there, or no one else.” I tensed for a moment.

“The Kanagawas want  _ me _ there specifically, huh? So that’s the catch. Sorry, Sasha, you can take your case. I’ll take death threats all day, but I’m not dumb enough to walk straight into the guillotine.” I crossed my arms, glaring. 

“Juno, they were very insistent-” I didn’t even let her finish.

“Insistent! I’ll tell you what  _ I’m  _ insistent about. Not getting gutted by monster nobility goons! Do you know what the last thing Croesus said to me?” I asked, getting a head shake and a confused  _ No _ . “It was a little hard to hear through the concussion, but I think it went something to the tune of  _ If you ever set foot in here again, I’ll kill you _ .” I pushed my chair back, getting up. “Anyway, I’m not going back there, and you can tell Croesus Kanagawa and his cronies that Juno Steel won’t be their stooge any-” Sasha cut me right in the middle of the sentence. 

“I couldn’t have told him that even if I wanted to, Juno. This scalp that is  _ still _ on your table, despite what any common sense would have you do? That’s Croesus’.” I sat down as she said that, clasping my hands together.

“Alright, so it turns out I’m interested.” I was back in business. Croesus Kanagawa killed, and the writing on the wall calling my name? How could I say no?

“You had better be. Either you take this case, or we start talking about your basement. I heard the Wastes are wonderful this time of the year.” She grinned smugly, and I couldn’t blame her. She won this round fair and square.

“Ugggghhhhhhh.” That didn’t mean, of course, that I was obligated to not complain about it. 

“Don’t throw a tantrum, Juno. You’ll meet with our man on the inside upon arrival. Hopefully earlier.” She was working very hard not to smirk, I could tell. “His name is Rex Glass. He’s an expert on the subject of ancient curses and the occult.” She said, and I just stared at her in disbelief.

“Goodbye, Juno. I’ll see you in another fifteen years.” She walked out the door without even letting me say goodbye.

Juno Steel is a lot of different guys, depending on the day. Decent cook, amateur dancer, terrible gambler. But here’s one thing he’s not: a wizard. 

So I grabbed my cloak, filled my quiver choke-full of arrows, and strung a string in my bow. If I’m fast enough, I might even be able to avoid Sasha’s nuisance sir Tyrantlizard or whatever his stupid name was. 

I knew the way to the Kanagawa house pretty damn well by now. I walked out of the gates of the city, quiet and careful, and wandered south, slightly to the west. It was pretty much all jungle and swamp between me and my destination. 

Most people avoided the swamps like the plague, and honestly? I get them. Don’t go out to the swamps or the monsters will get you. Every kid in Hyperion knew that much. But I was never good at following warnings, and home was worse than any monster that could possibly get me, so I spent most of my childhood there. Good times. 

“Well hello, you must be Juno, right? Juno Steel?” I froze in my tracks as I heard the voice. Unfortunately, I was in the worst position ever, precariously balanced on a boulder over a swamp. Of course I tumbled down.

“I heard they do things differently in Hyperion, sir knight, but I’ve never seen such a unique way to climb down a rock.” The stranger laughed. “You’ll have to show me your customs someday.” His face was lean, but soft, with a cherub’s smile and a fox’s teeth. He looked like he was happy to see me, and like he’d be just as happy to kill me, if push came to shove. 

It wasn’t unpleasant, all things considered. 

“Sir Glass, right?” I sighed, standing up properly and looking at the man. He was only wearing a light armour, sleek and clean and cleverly hidden under his clothes. I was willing to bet his cloak was full of various nasty surprises similarly hidden.

“Only to my mother, sir Steel. Please, call me Rex.” He was smiling. Sasha knew how to pick them, that’s for sure. He had the grace of a fire-dancer, and that was making me very,  _ very _ uncomfortable. He was dangerous, but he made you feel secure. Like he was your best friend, or your lover. That was dangerous.

“Yeah, I don’t think so. Let’s just go.” I grumbled, dusting off my cloak and beginning to walk. With his long legs, Glass caught up to me with no problem. 

“Impatient, I see! Do you mind filling me in on the details? I’m afraid the Inspector General is as tight-lipped as ever.” He fell into step with ease, even as I tried to speed up and lose him. I had no choice but to give in.

“Nothing much. Some ancient mummy wants me dead or something.” I tried to dismiss him.

“It doesn’t sound like that scares you very much.” Glass sounded intrigued.

“Honestly, it doesn’t.”

“Well perhaps you’ve been misinformed, then. You see, according to the legend, the elder kings usually present themselves in a sub-corporeal form made primarily of fungi, clotted blood and magic, and tear the targets of their vengeance into-” I glared at him before he could finish and he raised his hands slightly in mock surrender.

“Only teasing, sir Steel. Only teasing.” He chuckled, lowering his hands. “Besides, even if you  _ are _ torn to shreds by the talons of a dozen undead monsters, it won’t have been for nothing! After all, this ordeal has gotten me to Hyperion, and it’s gotten me to you, Juno Steel - and I’ve got to say, I’m enjoying both already.” His voice softened for that last part, in a way that made my face heat up. There was a certain hunger in his eyes, and I couldn’t quite put a finger on it but  _ saints _ it made my heart race. 

“You sure sound like it.” I choked out, trying to save face. We soon reached the Kanagawa mansion.


End file.
